1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a saddle-adjusting mechanism of a fitness apparatus, and more particularly, to a structure for conducting any adjustment of the saddle, thereby meeting different requirements of sitting and lying position.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that many fitness apparatuses (such as fitness bikes, rowing exerciser, etc.) have saddles disposed thereon so that the operator can sit thereon for performing an exercise session. In order to achieve a smooth operation of the fitness apparatus for operators having different heights, the saddles have been designed to be position-adjustable.
At present, the conventional saddle-adjusting mechanism can only achieve an vertical or inclined-vertical adjustment. In this way, the operator has to be forced to accept a single exercise position according to his height. This exercise position does not necessarily meet the requirements on sitting comfort and height. However, the operator does not have other choices. Therefore, the conventional mechanism requires further improvements.